Bless The Broken Road
by braygirl
Summary: The sequel to "What Hurts The Most". Will Helga get the answers she has been waiting for? Find out! Read and Review!


**Hello everyone! It has been way too long since I have updated anything for you guys! Some things in my life have changed, so like always those priorities had to come first. But I will be periodically in and out with updates here and there in between life lol its glad to be back yall, I missed you! *tosses cookies everywhere!***

**This story is the long waited sequel to the story, "What Hurts The Most". For those of you who have read the first story, you will be happy to know that a surprise is in store! For those of you who have not read it, go read that story first and then come back. Trust me. You wont regret it! **

**Here is the next piece of our story between our two blonde lovers! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. **

"Bless The Broken Road"

One week. One whole _long_ week. It had only been one week, since the golden haired girl left behind her entire heart and being, in the memorable jungles of San Lorenzo. One entire week. Just the first day back, she remembered how much the pain and anger that returned home with her, engulfed her mind and took advantage of her situation. Her body ached. And yet, as hard as it was to trudge through, somehow, she couldn't remember how she did it.

Sure she _remembered_ having to go to school, and she r_emembered_ sitting in her fifth grade classroom, surrounded by her classmates and lovable teacher. She _remembered_ going to lunch, and recess, and she _remembered_ coming home like it was an ordinary day. An ordinary week. Except, it was anything _but_ an ordinary week. Maybe to outsiders looking in, but not for her. And as much as she could recall everything she did, what she _didn't_ remember, was how she possibly did it…alone.

Her mind was slowly separating itself from her body. The actual removal of her cares and feelings, was something she never thought possible. Of course, being the strong willed person that she was, she always constantly use to remind herself, that 'feelings were a waste of time' and 'never let anyone get too close'. Now that she looked back on everything she ever thought about emotions and how they really worked, she couldn't help but wonder…was she right about herself? Or was maybe too many years of her father's reprehension, instructing her to stay strong, and that 'emotions were for the weak minded'…

But that's exactly what she was. Weak minded. And as strong as she was, and as much of a bully she was, and as hurtful and mean and uncaring she could _try_ to be, she realized, that after all these years, her football headed love god was right. She was still a person, she still had feelings and she still deserved to be loved. And yet, while she understood all of those aspects, and theories of her own well being, she still could not wrap her head around the fact, that he was still here. In her doorway. And he was _real_. Not some fantasy or daydream that she wished upon to come true. But he was really there for her. Almost, in a way he had always been. Now fate was giving her a sign to realize it. It had given her another chance. But she still couldn't understand…how? How was he here? _Why_ was he here? And so soon? Nothing made sense anymore. It was then the blonde boy must have noticed her shocked state, because after a solid five minutes of her staring at him, with the front door wide open, she had yet to say anything, except his name.

"A-Arnold?" She stuttered, with such a trembling voice.

It broke his heart to think, while she didn't quite look as if she had been crying, he knew that she had, just by the tension he was feeling from her. The way that she had gripped the door handle, like it was the only thing keeping her standing still. The way her breaths unevenly escaped her lungs, as if she was suffering from a panic attack. All because he stayed away. He did this to her. And it killed him to think how much she was hurting. That's why he knew what her had to do. He wanted to make things right. Despite the fact that it was in his nature to help others, he would have been lying if he said he hadn't missed her too. She wasn't the only one with feelings. She wasn't the only one in the situation. Perhaps she had the right to claim _some_ sort of responsibility to 'starting this first'. And maybe it didn't take as long for her to figure things out, like he did. But the simple fact was, he already knew, he supposed. He already loved her with everything that he had. He loved her because she was smart and witty and challenging. Even at times when she aggravated him the most, and did her _best_ to get on every last one of his nerves and succeeded…he still loved her. It was _because_ of who she was, that he loved her. And it was because of who _he_ was, that he accepted her.

But if he knew all of these things already, if he truly did, then why? Why did it take him so long to figure it out? Had he known all along but just kept denying it? Was he afraid that he _could_ find happiness with such a blonde nightmare? Or was it suppressed with the rest of the feelings he didn't know he had? Or maybe…just maybe…it really was just time itself. He knew what he was getting into. And he knew that she could be a handful and would continue to be, as long as they were together. He knew how she was, and he knew how she would be. And even with all the time in the world, he knew there would be times, like now, where he _wouldn't_ understand her at all. She had always been a puzzle to him. And she would always be just that. But if there was anything he learned, sitting in the jungle, in his village thinking to himself, it was that he didn't realize what he had, until it was gone. And now it was time to get it back.

"Hey." He calmly whispered, his determination returned, as did his smile of kindness. She remained still, expressionless, only blinking once or twice in between each quiet breath. Her lungs must have slowly started to recover, he thought. But then, just as he thought he was safe, her demeanor changed completely. She closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply. When she released, and opened her eyes, her crystal blues burned into his greens, revealing the anger, the pain, and resentment, signaling him with danger. Suddenly, she moved forward, stepping out on to her front stoop, slamming the door behind her with her right hand, in one swift motion. Her eyes narrowed, as she approached him. A slight scowl started to form around her lips. Oh boy. He knew that look. That look alone terrified more than half of the entire fifth grade, leaving anyone in her path a victim of circumstance. Despite the fact that he had received that very look on many occasions before, it had never scared the daylights out of him more than it did, at that very moment. That terrible menacing look. It was screaming warning signals at him. It was telling him to run. But he stood his ground, as brave as he could, still trying to keep a slight smile on his face.

The blonde girl stepped forward, and roughly grabbed him by his red flannel collar. He gulped nervously. His smile vanished instantly. Maybe this was all a ruse? Maybe she was just pulling another act? But how? They had grown so close in the last few weeks! What could she possibly be mad about already?

Before he could ponder any justifiable reasons, gravity took a hold of his legs, as his blonde tormentor lifted him slightly of the ground. His eyes grew wide in fear as she raised her left fist in the air, ready to bash his football head flat. Her look deepened with every second, full of danger and, dare he think it, hate. She pulled her fist back. He closed his eyes and winced, ready for his beating. But as quick as everything had seemed to happen, in a split second, he was released from her tight grasp, causing him to stumble slightly over a few steps.

He looked up into her face, searching for answers not only as to what got her so upset at him, but why? He studied her face for just another minute longer, watching her murderous glare soften with ease, still pain stricken as she avoided his eyes. He figured she felt him staring, before her head snapped in his direction, as she finally addressed him, with a slight bite to her tone.

"Why don't you take a picture, Ar_nold-o_. It'll _last_ longer." She huffed at him, folding her arms toughly over her chest, as she took a quick plop on the top of her stoop.

The blonde boy sighed with annoyance. Why did she have to act this way? Granted, he was relieved she didn't pound him, as she planned, but it still stung him slightly just to know that she had obviously reverted back to her old ways. Apparently he was wrong about her. Their jungle experience was _something_ but it wasn't enough to make a change. He leaned his weight on to the right edge of the stoop, as he matched her motions, crossing his arms in defeat as well.

"Well, nice to see you too, Helga." He casually retorted, with a flat half-lidded glance.

"Ptsh," she scoffed, shaking her head.

"Put a sock in it, football head."

This was going to be harder than he thought. He told himself a hundred times over, it wouldn't be easy being involved with someone like her. But it didn't stop him from trying. And it certainly wasn't going to stop him now that he was here.

"So," he moved closer, sitting only two steps down away from his blonde headache, as he continued to speak.

"Care to tell me why the sudden change of attitude?" he quipped, full on knowing he was treading through hot water.

Intimidation struck him, only momentarily, as she slowly turned her head to meet his eyes. But he remained still, never faltering once.

"Care to tell me why the sudden _appearance_?" Her words were laced with malice and calm. Except he knew not to mistake her calm for patience. But he continued anyway.

"I came back." The yellow haired boy said in a matter of fact tone. It should have been simple. Easy. But things were never easy when it came to her.

The blonde girl adjusted her pose upright before she retorted rather rudely.

"Yeah, well…I can _see_ that…_doi_." She continued.

"What I don't understand, is _why_?" Her emphasis on the word 'why' knocked the wind out of him. So she was upset. But why? How? What did he possibly do wrong already that put her in such a backtracking mood? He wasn't going to give up, he decided. He was done playing games. He was done waiting. He had come this far already. And he wasn't about to turn around.

"What do you mean, 'why', Helga? I thought you'd be happy to see me?" He questioned, still calm.

"Happy?" She snorted with a sarcastic scoff, turning to face his direction finally.

"_Happy_? You think I'm _happy_ to see you?" He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, at his sudden theory. It dawned on him.

"Wait a minute, Helga. Is this why you're upset? Because I came _back_?" His tone switched to a confused one.

She glared at him now. He had to admit. He was frightened. But he wasn't going to let her win. Not anymore. The yellow haired boy stood up from the stoop completely, hoping to rationalize a decent conversation from her. To his surprise, she emulated his actions, but her fearsome facial expression, remained the same.

"Helga, I really wish you could tell me why you're upset." He pleaded with her. She cocked her head to the left slightly as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Okay, Arnold. Here's a little insight for ya'. I spend the last good chunk of my life making your life a living _heck_, while covering up the fact that maybe, deep down, oh, I don't know, I might actually _feel_ something for you besides what I show you. Then, when I finally gather up the courage to spill the beans to you, in a life or death situation no less, you _completely_ ignore it, and we go back to the way things were, all hunky-dory."

"But, Helga—."

"Oh, I'm not finished." She interrupted, with her right hand up in his face. She took another step down from her stoop, bringing herself down to his eye level.

"Then, by some _miraculous_ chance of fate, we wind up in the middle of a hot, irritating jungle surrounded by nothing but trees and the _morons_ of our class, where by another twisted turn of fate, we actually find your parents! And then, we talk. And we're getting along…and we're happy." She paused.

"But then…then _you_ drop the bomb." She pushed a hard finger into his chest, almost causing him to fall backwards.

"And ya' know what, Arnold? Ya' know what I did? I let you go. Okay? I. Let _you_ go. I gave you the life you wanted with your parents. I told you to stay…and you did."

"But Helga, you have to listen to me!" He protested again.

"Ohhh no. No, you're gonna listen to me, _bucko_! I left you there. Brokenhearted! Yeah, I _said_ it!. Okay, I'm hurt. Big _deal_. But you can't just leave, and then show up, after a _week_ of being gone, no letters, no communication. And you just drop in, no problem, show up on _my_ doorstep, and just say, 'hey' like everything is just normal! But I'm supposed to be happy? _Really_?"

He listened. He waited. With every word she through at him, he could feel his nerves start to shake with frustration. Okay. So she _did_ have a reason to be angry. But the fact that she had no idea what she was talking about, only made his temper even worse.

He wasn't sure, if it was the adrenaline pumping from their argument or maybe the inner fear still lurking around, but he decided he had to make his pigtailed preteen listen. And there was only one way he knew that she would.

The blonde boy took a step closer. He narrowed his eyes at her he best he could, and calmly spoke.

"Okay…are you done?" He asked politely.

Just by the impatient wide-eyed look she was giving him, he could tell his plan was already working. She took s long minute to reply, before she finally answered him.

"Yeah. I'm done." She retorted smartly.

"Good." And before she could say another word, he pushed his lips into hers. It was a rough kiss. A hard kiss. Not the kind of kiss that was meant to be sweet, like the one they shared back in the jungle. This was a kiss of anger. Passion. A way to get her to shut up and pay attention. It was their third real kiss. And sure it was still inexperienced for their age he supposed. But this is what she wanted. So he gave it to her.

Before she could reach a hand up to his shoulder, finally letting her self fall into the kiss, he broke from the kiss first to finish his sentence.

"'Kay, now I need you to do me a favor, and just listen. I'm sorry. Okay? I am. I know that it was hard for you leave. And honestly…I…I didn't want you to leave either. But I didn't blame you. I knew that you had to come back here, and I stayed with my family."

"Yeah, because I told you to—."

"Oh, I'm not finished!" He mimicked her tone. This irritated her more, however, she remained quiet, her eyes throwing daggers.

"Next. No, you didn't get any letters from me. But I _did_ write you one. Our postal service is a lot slower than here, so I can imagine why you think I forgot about you. But I didn't…" At that instant, her features began to soften.

"In fact, I missed you _so_ much, that my parents left everything behind in San Lorenzo, to come here, so I could be with my friends, and my grandparents, and the borders…and…well…_you_."

"_M-me_?" she stammered, taken back by his honesty.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the confusing girl in front of him.

"Yes, you. And for the record, I never _ignored_ you. I just…didn't know how to deal with it. You gotta admit, you threw a lot at me. Sure it took me a while to respond, but…I did." He paused.

"Ya' know, even though you can really bug me sometimes," he shot her a playful smirk as he continued, "I…well…I still care about you, Helga. And…I just…couldn't stand not being around you."

"But wait a minute, what about—?"

"My parents?" He finished for her.

"Arnold," She began sternly. "Don't tell me you did this for me, cause I will send you right back!" She put on her best threatening look.

"Not, in the way that you think. But as much as my parents wanted me to stay, they didn't want to take me away from the life I already had. But, I told _them_, I didn't want to leave them behind either…so…they came with me." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly with a slight hopeful smile.

Her eyes widened with curiosity, as he could see the billion and one questions that were racing through her mind.

"But wait! What about those people…uh…um…those green…things?"

"The Green Eyes, Helga?" He raised an eyebrow at her with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, whatever. I thought your parents were, like, helping them and stuff?"

He sighed, weary from already explaining his long winded story.

"Well, they are, still. But they're going to do research here too. My mom's gonna work in the hospital and work with medicine, while my dad does research in archaeology at the college. Every six months though, they'll have to go back, but I'll get to go with them, and I'll only be gone for a week!" He added the last part quickly, hoping to get a good reaction from his golden haired vixen.

But her eyes fell sad, as she stared at him.

"So you're gonna leave? _Again_?"

"No! No, it's not like that," he explained. "I'm just gonna be gone for a week, and it'll be every six months! I'll still get to live here, and go to school and stuff. Just think of it as…a vacation." He smiled at her, watching her think about his answers.

She blinked, and pondered it for a second longer, before she responded.

"Well…okay. I _guess_ I could live with that." She rolled her eyes dramatically, trying to hide her own smirk that was slowly creeping its way onto her face.

"But you _owe_ me, football head." She added for taste.

The blonde boy snickered at his old nemesis' habits.

"Not a problem." He smiled at her, with a half lidded gaze.

"Does this mean you promise not to pick on me anymore?" He playfully quipped.

A sly grin curled around her lips before she answered.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Ya' know what they say. Old habits die hard." She shrugged.

The blonde boy simply accepted her response with a sigh. Just as he had always done before.

"Whatever you say, Helga." He took a look over his shoulders to notice the daylight was slowly escaping from around them. His nerves suddenly became jittery. He wanted to ask her a question, but he was rather nervous of the outcome.

"Hey, um…Helga?"

"Yeah?"

"I know it's getting late, but…maybe…do you wana…I don't know maybe go for a walk?" he questioned her, butterflies multiplying in his stomach by the second.

She stared at him. That look. He knew that look of someone asking her the stupidest question ever. Why did he ask her so soon? Why didn't he just wait until tomorrow? But he didn't have time to ask himself 'why' anymore, before she answered him.

"Sure. I'd…I'd like that." She tried her best not to blush, but he could clearly see she was failing.

"Okay." He held out his hand for her to take, ready to descend the steps of her stoop. To his delight, she placed her hand in his, accepting him and his walk, down the steps.

The blonde pair reached the sidewalk, before the young boy turned to her suddenly, inquisitive of one more subject.

"Hey, Helga, this is gonna sound silly, but…does this mean…we're…dating now?" He couldn't help the red tint that rushed into his cheeks at such a forward question.

The golden haired girl let out a slight snicker, as she responded.

"Just shut up and hold my hand."

It was times like this where he would look at her and be confused. But not anymore. He only chuckled at her, regained her hand in his, and continued down the sidewalk, grinning,

"Whatever you say, Helga."

**-THE END-**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the sequel! This was actually really fun to write, and I hope for those who waited so long for this, that it was really worth it! Thank you guys for who have been dedicated this long, and have read my stories! Much love to all of you! After this post, soon I will be finally be posting the very last chapter of 'Hey Helga!' so good things are soon to come! Till next time!**


End file.
